Let the Rain Fall Down
by Akizakura202
Summary: In the midst of the rain, he can hear her voice. Carried in every raindrop as he trains, he hears his Mother's lullaby, and the memories of lighter times come back to him. An unromantic drabble with Sasuke and his mom. Please review!


This one-shot was written awhile ago and should have been released onto here at the same time as all those other one-shots, but I kinda sorta forgot about it o.o It's based off of the song Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng, and it's a short little thing in tribute to Sasuke's mom Uchiha Mikoto. Origonally, when I hazd the idea, it was gonna be a KrystalXSasuke one-shot titled .:Raindrops on Roses:., but I like this one, better :) It's nice to write something non-romantic once in awhile.

* * *

**:Let the Rain Fall Down:**

Just like any other rainy day, Sasuke ignored the tiny droplets falling from the sky and continued his training despite it, throwing kunai after kunai and shurikon after shurikon at precise points in the three posts some distance in front of him. He couldn't let something as trivial as rain get in his way of training after all it was only another day. Another day he had to commit to becoming closer to completing his ambition. And for all he knew, the day in which the battlefield would be covered in his brother's blood could be washed away by rain, so it seems the rain could only help him.

Reaching for another shurikon, he did not feel the metal come to his fingertips. Nor did he when he reached for a kunai. He had apparently thrown his last one. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky, allowing the rain to hit his face and wash away the sweat he had accumulated that day. Truth be told, he was not training in the rain only because of his determination to fulfill his life's ambition, but because it was also one of the few things in life he liked.

Rain seemed like it could do just about everything for him. The purity of water falling from the sky washed away tears, blood, pain and sorrow . . . even sins. Every moment spent in the rain was like waking up to a new morning and a new day. Like there was no burden for him to carry and that there was someone there always beside him. Always there . . .

Yes, the rain always brought a presence with it as well, but not of the eerie kind. One that made him feel less lonely, and the voice of the rain always sounded like the sort of crooning a mother does to her child. The sort of crooning his mother would do for him, especially on those stormy nights when he was young and afraid of the storms he cherished now. He could remember it like it was yesterday, almost. Every detail so vivid it could almost be more than a memory . . .

The sky had been just as dark and cloudy as today, rain coming down even harder and pounding harshly against the glass of Little Sasuke's room. The young boy hid under his blankets, hugging his knees with an expression of fear and jumping every time there was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning. _I don't like storms . . . Why do they have to be so scary?_

__

CRASH!

Sasuke let out a small yelp, or at least a yelp he thought had been small, and Uchiha Mikoto came into the room quickly, a look of concern on her face. She sighed in relief at the fact that her son was in fact, not being attacked by an enemy ninja. Smiling, she kneeled next to the lump in the blankets and asked, "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Shakily, he pulled one of his hands from under the blankets and pointed at the window. The wind was now howling on the outside of it and moved a tree so it cast a creepy shadow. With another crash of the thunder, Sasuke withdrew his hand with lightning fast reflexes back underneath the blanket.

"Oh, I see . . . It's the storm, isn't it? There's no need to be afraid, Sasuke-kun," she said while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's fabric cocoon. "There's no danger. I'm here."

Tears illuminated by the lightning flashes, Sasuke poked his head out of the blankets and hugged his mom tightly. "Okaa-san . . . This means I'm weak, doesn't it? Ninja aren't supposed to be afraid of anything! But storms are so scary!"

"No, Sasuke-kun, it doesn't make you a coward. You know, your brother used to be afraid of storms, too. He'd cry after the every single crash when he was your age--younger, too. But there's no reason to worry. I'm here now and I won't leave until you want me to. Don't worry. The rain'll be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here . . ."

"Aniki used to be afraid of storms? I thought he wasn't afraid of nothing."

She shook her head. "Everyone's afraid of something, Sasuke-kun. Even your brother and your father and I . . . It doesn't mean you are weak at all. Realizing you have fears is considered great strength. Now come on, you have school tomorrow, so let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay . . . But will you stay with me?"

Mikoto smiled warmly, "of course. I won't go anywhere," and helped to settled Sasuke down so he could sleep, softly singing a lullaby from when she was a child herself.

__

"Little child,

Be not afraid.

The rain pounds hard against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger,

There'll be no danger

I'm here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid,

The thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates,

You tear-stained face,

I'm here tonight."

The pleasant lyric was sung softly to Little Sasuke, giving him the courage to close his eyes as Mikoto laid next to him underneath the blankets, trying to help the little ninja-in-training to be comfortable enough to sleep and have dreams ridded of negativity.

Standing in the rain present was almost as comforting as back then. It could almost be said that Mikoto's will was carried with the rain. Each little droplet was carrying her voice, her warmth, her lullaby to him. A comforting word to follow him in each step he took towards home in the late hour, protecting him against the lightning that began to strike and the crash of the thunder that began to sound.

He took his time walking, feeling wistful and nostalgic as the rain started to warm him despite that it was supposed to be chilling. It was like feeling her arms around him again and he could tell that tears were beginning to form in his eyes but didn't try to hold them back for his mother wiped them away for him.

Everything was all right when it was raining.

There was no danger because she was here.

The rain would be gone in the morning.

But she'd still be here.

Everything will be fine in the morning.

Because she would still be here in the morning . . .

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _**review!!**_


End file.
